


Whatever happened to friends forever?

by danandphiltrash2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danandphiltrash2002/pseuds/danandphiltrash2002
Summary: Chris and pj find out about Phan, dan and Phil find out about kickthesticks, neither couple are pleased when they find out they’ve been lied to





	Whatever happened to friends forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a story where Chris and pj have denied having feelings for years, until one day, they don’t. Dan and Phil have never been open about it and have always lied about it.

“You fucking what, PJ? You’re dating Chris, for three fucking years now? And you never fucking told us?” “Hey, don’t you dare yell at my boyfriend like that!” “Chris, darling, it’s ok.” “Chris, don’t yell at my boyfriend again.” “Boyfriend?” “You fucking hypocrite, dan!” You see, dan and Phil had found out, quite disgracefully at that, that Chris and PJ were together, by stumbling upon them kissing. The pair had constantly denied any feeling towards each other, always saying “no homo, bro.” or “man, I am straighter than a freaking ruler.” But when they had found out, they’d been hurt, angry, confused. Why had they lied? Why would they keep this from them? There was no logical answers. The pair knew they could trust them. They knew they would tell anybody! For crying out loud, they were supposed to be friends forever, and now look at them! Fighting and breaking their friendship apart over something that should be celebrated. Sure, dan and Phil hadn’t said anything about Phan, but only because it had only happened a fucking week ago! Chris and PJhad been lying for a solid three fucking years, for Christ’s sake! “No, we got together last week, and we hadn’t told ANYBODY yet! You guys have been lying for a solid three years, man! That’s what we’re upset about! We would have been happy for you! Why didn’t you tell us? We were supposed to be friends for ever!” Dan shouts, tears running down his face. “We didn’t tell you because we didn’t fucking have to! We’re not little YouTube bitches who answer to you two! We wanted to tell who we wanted to tell, and you guys were not on that list! We didn’t know if we could trust you!” “Well that’s fucking great to know! Thankyou so much, best friend!” Dan spits st PJ. “Why can’t you just admit you made a mistake instead of dragging this whole argument on? Why can’t you just say you made a mistake by lying? Why do you have to hurt me and Phil? WHY, PJ?” “Because we didn’t make a mistake! I don’t regret it!” “Guys, can we all just stop fighting?” Phil chimes in. “We’re all acting like we’ve murdered somebody. Dan, I get you’re upset they lied, I am too. But there’s no need to argue. We can sort this out like civil human beings.” “No, Phil, we can’t. Come on, Chris, we’re leaving.” “We were the bestest of friends, PJ! How could you just give that all away? A true best friend would have tried to sort this out! But you’re leaving! You’re tearing our friendship apart! Whatever happened to best friends forever?” “It finished when your boyfriend started acting like a twat.” With that, they leave the house. “Phil, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” I turn and bury my face in his shoulder as I start crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, kudos? Comments? Ideas? Much appreciated. Also, keep smiling and if you’re depressed, kick that depression in the rear end hard!


End file.
